Autumn Cries
by DestinyHeart9123
Summary: Summary Inside:


**Summary: Sometimes when the love of your life slips away, all you have to do is smile because in the end of the day, that's all Amu is ever going to really want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does**

**.::. Autumn Cries .::.**

The late autumn afternoon cried as it was very much the same as the people here. Important family and friends gathered around in black to say goodbye to an amazing person this world had ever known to exist.

Amu Hinamori would always be remembered. Her friends, the ones she grew up since her preschool life, gathered around her with tears either falling or afraid to fall. They promised each other not to cry in her absents of the world. They promised to bid her farewell the last time and move on. It was so hard to do so when reality had struck them.

The coffin which the pinkette laid in seemed too uncomfortable, like it was too suffocating for her to breathe in. Many had been arguing if it'd be better to open to top half of the coffin, but others declined, afraid they'd break their already broken promise.

Her family, her only baby sister—well not so baby anymore—was the only one that couldn't hold back her tears. Her older sister Amu, had been her inspiration, her hero. To have her gone from this world meant chaos in hers. How would she survive without her?

The ceremony was just about to finish when Utau, one of Amu's girlfriends asked for another speaker to bid Amu farewell. Almost everyone had, save for Yaya, who couldn't even utter anyone's name or herself. Utau scanned the crowed with her red puffy, swollen eyes. She was almost again brought to tears when she noticed a man in his early thirties in the background where the trees swayed in despair.

Clearing her voice, she spoke. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi would like to say a few words next."

The man with sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair jolted in surprise at his voice. Eyes travelled to his as he swallowed from the attention. He couldn't just let walk out, no. If he did, he'd break and would feel like a betrayer. If he walked towards Amu's coffin, he'd surely break.

Either way, he was going to cry.

Holding his head up high, he stuffed his fisted hands in his black blazer and walked carefully at the front. He didn't want to do this. He was sure he'd break his promise too, but there was no backing out, not when her sister, her family and friends were watching him.

Of course, _everyone_ knew him.

There was no denying the jealousy on some of the guys' face, or anger that reflected some of her family members, nevertheless he didn't cower. Their emotions mean nothing to him. He couldn't feel their utmost sadness and lose for Amu. He couldn't even identify his own.

Standing next to her coffin was probably a test of will power. If he could do this, if he could live from this moment on, then there is no way he'd be weak anymore.

Amu is always beside him.

And for a moment, he thought he saw her, sitting on her coffin with her sweet and cheeky smile, honey glazed orbs and a laughter fit to dry the rain and let the sun out. He thought he saw her mid waist pink hair, soft and delicate skin, with the blue sundress he gave her for her twenty-sixth birthday.

He swore he heard her call his name. And that what triggered him to speak.

"Amu." With just that one word, tears of sadness and sniffles emerged from the man. He pressed his palm to his face, yelling at himself to grip it together. "Amu..."

"She was the best thing that happened in my life," he continued, saying it though out his muffled hand. "She was the only one that could fill my soul up. She was someone who fought for what was right. I can still see her serious expressions when I drank out of the milk cartons," this caused some giggles from other people. "I can still see her worried face when she knew one of us are in need of help."

He removed his hand and sniffed before wiping his eyes. He broke his promise, and he knew that she was mad. "I'm sorry, Amu. I promised to see you off with a smile on my face today." He laughed humourlessly while ruffling his head roughly. "You have always made my day whenever I see you. I still remember your voice when you sing. You never truly grew up, but I still love you. I'd always will."

"I remember the time when I proposed to her, that Saturday morning. I swear, I thought her face was going to be on fire with all the smoke coming out of her cheeks." Laughter filled the air, as the rain began to slow its pace down. Everything and everyone was already wet; some had managed to bring umbrellas so they were lucky. Ikuto didn't mind getting wet. He may be a cat on the inside, but he was always close to nature on the out.

He spread his arms out before dropping them to his side. "Look around you Amu, you're always going to be remembered! We're never going to forgot you..."

Ikuto couldn't say anything anymore, and with that Amu's farewell had come to an end. For any of those who wished to see her face, they were allowed to step up to see her. Many others prayed before leaving, a red or blue tulip left in silver box so it would be carried down in her grave. They wouldn't start burying her until everyone left. And so everyone did.

But Ikuto.

He walked gently over to her casket, finalising everything about her before he managed to see her face.

She was still beautiful, even in white. Her eyes were closed and her mouth shaped into a smile. He wouldn't believe that anyone could do that with their body, but Amu sure proved wrong. Even dead, she was still saying goodbye with a smile on her face.

Her hair cascaded around her in graceful curls while she was dressed in a white dress. Her hands were folded on top of her tummy, where his hands once touched.

He reached into his pocket to produce two simple silver rings, one engraved with his name inside and the other, her name. _Forever Ikuto's. Forever Amu's. _He fisted them in his palm before releasing the hold. Gingerly, he picked up her dead left hand and fitted her ring inside.

"_I take you, Amu to be my loving wife. I'd cherish you and make you feel secure with me. Through the bad times, I'd be there. For the good, I'd make them memorable. Through sick I'd help you survive, through health, I'd make you breathe in life. Death do we still not part, for I will always be yours. And you, always mine."_

The vows spoke clearly through his trembled lips and although their wedding was supposed to be tomorrow, even though his words didn't mean anything anymore, even though she was no longer by his side, he'd always will love her.

He kissed her hand before placing his band on his own finger, wishing that it was hers that placed it on him. He wished to see her smile through her tears, knowing that he'd make her happy.

Why was life so cruel? Why did that stupid truck collide with hers? Why couldn't she survive? Why would God take his angel back? Why her? Why?

"I love you, Amu. I always will."

He let a tear slide down his face, before swiped it away and replaced his frown with a smile. For now he shall keep his promise. Wherever he goes, he will smile. When he's alone, he's allowed to break and tremble. She'd watch him, but he will keep reminding her that soon, he will meet her again.

Laying down his Dumpy Key next to her Humpty Lock on the silver box, he turned away and walked towards his car, not once looking back, knowing she's there in her bare feet, an adorable smile tracing her face as she waves goodbye. They already started to bury her.

The rain ended and the sun glossed through the sky. The grey clouds still linger, but it may as well disappear, for inside it was battling to cry a rainstorm. Only the sun, its goddess, stopped them. That's what he felt. That's what Amu was doing to him; stopping him from crying out a river.

Ikuto was in his car by the time a flashback of Amu started. She was in the Hospitals bed, looking worn out and very, very pale. She still managed to fight a smile.

_Her hands trembled within his, as they both fought to not cry. Her friends already said what the needed to say; "You'll be fine Amu. We will see each other tomorrow." How wrong they were, but still, it helped them fight tears. Amu made them promise nonetheless, to keep smiling every day. If she see them cry, she wouldn't be able to rest in peace. _

_But in that moment of time, she let her own tears fall. "I'm growing weaker, Ikuto. I don't think I can fight anymore."_

_Ikuto shook his head. "You're going to fight this, Amu. You're strong! You can make this."_

_She only cried; her whimper wasn't at all loud but the amount of tears that flowed out was enough to make up for her sob. "I'm scared," she said as she clenched her hand tighter with his. Her monitor was slowly beeping, each second being longer than the next. "I'm so scared, Ikuto. Please..."_

_He didn't know what else to do but cry with her. He felt her hand slowly go weaker in his hold, but still he clenched her hand, afraid of the time when it will fall on her sheets. _

"_I'm here," he spoke through mumbles and tears. "I won't let you go."_

"_Ikuto..." She whispered, her beeping monitor going even slower. "Promise me to move on..."_

"_Amu, don't talk like that! I will never move on, you hear? It's always going to be you!"_

_She could only produce more tears, her breathing faltering. "Just...smile for me. Keep smiling for me..."_

"_Amu—"_

"_Smile, Ikuto..." Beeeeeeeeeeeeep! _

He drove, fighting back tears, music blasting through the radio and the cops on his trail. It wasn't until he rounded a corner and managing to avoid passing cars, did he smile.

But when he speed through his red traffic light, did he laugh.

Amu was sitting right next to him, holding his hand. He let the car go wherever, not caring where he'd crash. She was here and he was there with her.

"Idiot..." she says, as everything in his body crushed. He didn't have time to cry out in pain before it subsided.

He watched as the scene underneath him unfolded. There was no way anyone could have survived that crash. Ikuto looked up and saw Amu is her purity. In both orbs of blue, did they fly into their forever, sanctuary place.

If you listen closely in one Autumns night, you may hear a sweet girl giggle and a boy laugh. And when you do, just smile.

Because when Autumn cries, that's what these two lovers will do.

**Just a short, tragedy I had up for a while, thought I'd fix it a little and post it up. Read and review! Hope I didn't make any of you guys cry too much. I couldn't stop myself when I was re-reading this... AMUTO FOREVER! **

**xxx**


End file.
